Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats
by Noxin
Summary: Greg Sanders' frustrating CSI days never seem to cease as the CSI's find a live victim. As she struggles to find sanity and hope, she is told she has to identify her abductor. And Greg is the only person she will talk to. Greg/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T (pending on future chapters)**  
**Pairing: Greg/OC**  
**Author: Noxin**

_Okay, this is a prologue to my CSI Greg Sanders, fic. I will also be posting up Chapter 1 later today. But after that, I will posting no more until I get a review on it. This will work very simply; I upload a chapter, you review it. I upload the next, you review it. No reviews, no chapters._  
_Enjoy!_

Prologue

Clare Allmore was 22 when she was knocked unconcious and bundled into a white delivery truck on the 3 May.  
On an innocent trip home from work, she only had to walk literally a minute from the bus stop to her home, but a minute was all it took to capture her and make her a victim of horrific violence for the next 3 years.  
At 25 years old and her abductor showing no signs of compassion or ceasing his abuse, Clare began to give up hope.  
She didnt know that the 19 September would be the last day she would spend in his grisly and tiny home in her cold, dank cellar room.


	2. Discovery

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T (pending on future chapters)**  
**Pairing: Greg/OC **  
**Author: Noxin**

Chapter 1

The blows to the head yesterday was still giving her excrutiating agony. Not headaches, actual pain. Her broken nose was almost healed, still tender after she had pushed it back into place a few weeks before.

Down here she was safe though.

When she was in her cellar, that's right. Her cellar. She figured if he could take everything else from her during these past three years she was able to have at least a little thing to own. Even if it was the place that kept her bound a prisoner.

He had gone out.

Clare referred to him without a name. In fact, she wasn't absolutely sure he had a name. Of course he had one, he must do but she had never heard it before. And he was far too evil to be referred to as something other than just, '_him_,' '_his_' or, '_he_.'

Her cellar consisted of nothing. Except dank and cold floors and a few crates. None of them held any importance, after years down here Clare was able to recognise everything around her. From the broken latch on the bottom left back window, just a screw missing but that screw had managed to keep her able from opening it without the actual help of a lock, to the little crack at the door. Clare's bed was just a blanket. She hadnt been able to shower comfortably in years always afraid he would walk in, a proper edible meal was out of the equation.

The abuse had been strictly violence.

Not sexual and Clare is thankful for that. She wouldn't have been able to live with herself properly if she knew she had been a victim of sexual abuse for three years.  
Not to mention she would probably be infected with several diseases, some possibly fatal, and be a mother to perhaps ten children by now.

But the terror she had faced would never justify what he did.

And that is exactly what Clare Allmore found herself doing, pondering about suicide and a possible escape which will most probably end in vain.

I am forever stuck here, she thought to herself which astonishingly a cynical thought like that didnt even seem to upset her.

Clare had done enough crying, she wasnt even sure if there was enough liquid in her body to produce any tears if she tried.  
'Police!'

That single word brought Clare's body in entire uproar.

* * *

Catherine popped her head in through the door to Grissoms office. The man himself was of course, not there and she jumped slightly when Greg approached behind her.

'He not there?'

Catherine swirled round and sighed irratated he had startled her, she shook her head and held up the papers she was holding in front of her face.  
'You remember that serial killer we had a lead on a year ago?'

Greg seemed confused, 'ergh, in case you forgot already, I was only the labrat back then.'

Catherine dismissed his comment and continued anyway, 'well we got another one.' Greg raised his eyebrows interested.

'And _this_ time,' she paused and smiled, 'it's an address.'

She walked down the hall leaving Greg there to ponder, it took approximately three seconds before Greg was rolling his eyes and following her down the hall to find the others.

* * *

'Police! Anybody here?'

There was a lot of commotion upstairs and Clare could hear they had broken down the door and was most likely knocking furniture over. By the sound of the seriousness in their voice, she had a feeling they knew him already and came prepared.

It was a shame that he left earlier this morning. She would do anything to have him here to get caught. Suddenly, it was like someone had smacked her in the face because Clare was soon screaming and yelling to get some attention and the cellar door burst open.

Clare had been kept mostly in the dark, only let out once a week to shower, those were the rare times she came in contact with..._Daylight._

And now seeing the sillouhette of the person surrounded in a brilliant light made her think of only one thing; hero.

She was weak, her skin pale and stretching over her frail bones in her body. Her greasy and dirty dark hair that was previously a fashionable bob was now a mess and the scragged ends reached past her collar bone.

Slamming her hands down on the ground, she looked up at the man and breathed in the fresh air that came through the door. 'Down here!' The man said and in an instant Clare was so overwhelmed with relief she passed out. Her body sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

The house wasn't familiar to Greg at all. As Officer Porter pulled up outside, it didn't ring any bells. But Grissom and Catherine looked determined.

'What's the deal?'  
Warrick glanced at Greg from the passengers side and looked back up at the house grimly, 'this guy was responsible for all those murders a year ago.'

'I dont remember analysing any evidence for any mass murders a year ago. Back then, it was more straight forward.'

Warrick chuckled and unclicked his seat belt, 'that's the thing Greggo, you _aint_ in a lab no more.'

Greg cringed at Nick's nickname being passed around his colleagues, soon Grissom would be calling him, Greggo, too. That would be stunning.

There was three more police, guns drawn at the door as Warrick, Greg, Sarah, Grissom, Catherine, Sarah and Nick walked towards the door. It was a modern looking house. Nothing peculiar outside that was worth branding this guy a serial killer.

'Police!' Officer Porter shouted out. There was no answer. It didnt surprise any of the CSI's but the Police still held grim expressions and it made everyone jerk slightly when an officer kicked down the door and pointed his gun into the hall.

The other two policemen and Officer Porter strode in then, weapons at the ready. According to reports, this guy was known for taking shots at the police when they invaded his space or home. It never hurt to be too cautious.

Grissom walked in calmly after them and the rest of the CSI's walked in after him.

'Police! Anybody here?'

The house was a mess, papers, food, cartons, plates, cutlery and more startling a gun was perched on the living room coffee table. It was loaded and Catherine picked it up for evidence.  
The house stunk too. Like...Bodies.

Preparing gloves, everyone set to business, that was until, a very desperate shriek sounded from somewhere downstairs.  
Greg was nearest to the door the screaming was coming from and saw there was a bolt. Dragging it across, he opened it and was met with a sight a CSI was never used to.

A victim, alive.

There, on her hands and knees was a young woman in mid twenties, she was dirty. She looked battered and broken and bruised. And in need of immediate medical attention.  
'Down here!' Greg called and ran over to the woman who passed out just as he swept her up and out of her cellar. Out of her prison.

* * *

**_Author Note: Okay, this took quite a while because I was focused on doing it all in Clare's point of view and then all of a sudden I was writing in Greg's and liked it so much I decided to keep it as that._**  
**_Chapter 2 is drafted, but not complete. I will finish it tomorrow, but will not upload it until I get some feedback on this chapter. I need to know what you guys think. I am trying something completely different,_**  
**_for example, writing in the... I think 2nd person instead of 1st. And by switching points of view is new too. So, hope you enjoyed it. Love all you guys who do._**

**_~ Noxin_**


	3. Slumber

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T (pending on future chapters)**  
**Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Author: Noxin**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

Chapter 2

She was running, that was all Clare could recognise at the moment. In her dream. She knew she was dreaming, her surroundings were distorted and there were no faces on anyone she passed. All she knew was that she was running, away from the darkness behind her. It would swallow her, this she knew.

Soon though, she recognised a face, a huge familiar face pop out of the shadows and grin a seething grin at her.

Of course though, like she expected, this was one of the dreams where no matter how much energy you had to try and try again, you just could not run as fast as you would like to.  
And as she attempted to propell herself forwards multiple times to get out of menacing grasp, Clare was soon screaming as she was taken ahold of, and forced backwards and forwards into evil.

* * *

Sarah looked through the glass into Clare Allmore's hospital room. There were no words to describe how she felt when Greg had brought her out of that cellar, alive.  
The rest of the house, like they were planning to discover was full of decomposing bodies, some very disturbingly in the bedroom, under the covers, actually in the bed.

'She awake?'  
Sarah sighed, she didnt have to turn to find Grissom standing behind her, coffee in hand and sipping at it calmly. That was the thing with Grissom, he was always very calm.

'Not yet,' she said and turned to face him, 'can you believe it?'

Grissom shook his head and took another sip of his scolding beverage, he pointed with it at the woman in bed in the hospital room behind Sarah, 'any fingerprints?'

'On her? No, not that we could uncover anyway. Grissom, this woman has been there for over a year.' Sarah took notice of Grissoms raised eyebrows and nodded her head for emphasis. 'Her stomach has shrunk to twice its normal size meaning she probably hasnt seen a proper cooked meal in over three years. And,' she turned back to Clare, 'you just have to look at her to know she wasnt treated like a damn princess down there.'

Grissom made a face and approached closer to the window, it wasnt long though before the quiet comfortable atmosphere was disturbed.

Clare was kicking around in the bed, punching and clawing at the air, and screaming like she was on fire.  
Nurses and doctors ran in to sedate her and Grissom and Sarah watched from outside with fretted faces as she settled again into a deep sleep.

If the doctors kept this up they would never be able to talk to her. And with her torturer and the mass murderer still on the loose, she was the only hope they had.

* * *

Clare awoke calmly. Her eyes fluttering open just to shut again when very much unwanted light came into view and bombarded her vision.

_Light?_ She thought to herself. _When have I ever woke up in light?_

This anxiety took over her body and she forced her eyes to open and stay open until she was able to recognise where she was.  
Hospital.

The needles in her arm and the plasters and the cast on her foot, all signs of medical attention. And Clare wasnt sure if she could force her mind backwards to remember how she got here. He surely wouldnt have took her to the hospital.

'Miss Allmore?'

Clare snapped her hazel eyes to the door where a young woman in her thirties and a man in his early forties stood, looking concerned. She panicked. She sat up suddenly and looked around wildly.  
Where was she? Where was he? She wasn't allowed to have any communication. She hasn't spoken to another live person in three years. And she wasnt sure if she could find it in herself to have a civilized conversation anyway.

Sitting up instantly though was a mistake as Clare learned when her head pounded, breaking her skull in two. Her leg shifted as well and the cast didnt too much to cease the agony that errupted through her leg into her thigh and straight into the nerve endings.

'Hey, hey, dont hurt yourself.' The woman said as she stepped slowly through the door. Clare glared at her, shaking her head causing her head to split more and her hair flapping in her face.

The woman didnt step forward anymore and the man was still stood in his original position anyway, they looked at her curiously and the woman had her hands raised like she was an untamed animal. This made Clare angry, for years she has had to live with one it seemed and now they were treating her like him. Wild, undisciplined, scary.

'No!' The sound itself was foreign even to her own ears as Clare growled the word out.

She wasnt going to be treated like him, there was no way she could be here. What if he found out she had gone? Then through the pounded and the excrutiating agony of her skull splitting itself apart she heard the famliar sound of, 'Police!' And the sound of his house being overturned as they tried to search for him. The sound of the mans voice again,  
calling out to anyone. Then someone... Someone she didnt know. But wanted to. Someone who was... Her hero.

* * *

Greg Sanders was in the crime lab enjoying a coffee and hovering over papers when Nick walked in, 'Hey Greggo.'

Cringing slightly Greg turned to his best friend, 'Nick.'  
Nick placed some papers on the desk in front of Greg but he wasnt paying attention, rolling his eyes, he picked them up and rolled them into a sort of weapon before hitting him across the side of the head.

'You've gone boring,' Nick laughed as Greg clutched his head. The shock was more hurtful than the pain itself.

Greg shrugged and took another sip of his coffee when he looked back up at Nick he was still stood there with the papers he had came in to tell Greg about in the first place.  
Greg caught on and chuckled, playing along he asked him, 'want me to take a look at them Nick?'

Nick grinned and sat down across from Greg and answered, 'why yes Greg, I do.' His voice took a sudden turn in tone, turning from joking to serious, 'take a look at this;  
our guy is called Rodney Paul.'

Greg put down his coffee and turned serious too, the woman he had found and taken out of the cellar had been playing on his mind since he got back yesterday. She was so small. Not height small,  
but more lack of nutrition small.

'He was arressted in '96 for attempted murder of an elderly woman in her own home,' Nick said looking up.  
Greg took the paper from him and read through the rest, 'so that means,' Greg said taking in the information, 'that he had went in with the intention of murdering someone?'

Nick smiled, 'I thought you were a CSI now, not a loyar. What does it matter?'

Greg laughed a little but it wasnt an amusing laugh, it was more of a , 'haha,' laugh and Greg turned serious again, 'no, it does matter. Or Grissom would think so. This guy had over five bodies in his home. Ten years earlier he was arrested for attempted murder...' Greg trailed off and thought for a minute then said, 'was he charged?'

Catherine walked in and beat Nick to it though, 'no. He pleaded not guilty and the other guy was found guilty.'  
Greg was confused, 'there were two people?'

Catherine shrugged and Nick took the paper and reports back, 'there werent two that tortured that girl,' he said before he left and Catherine and Greg looked at eachother at the same time both mentally asking the same question which neither had the answer too.

Sighing, Catherine told him, 'you go up the hospital and check on her. Grissom and Sarah are up there still and none of us have any information back here.'

Greg nodded, leaving his forgotten coffee and grabbing his CSI jacket, he took off out towards the hospital.

* * *

Clare knew for certain that this old man was not the man who found her.

The man that was engulfed in a brilliant light and whose shadow is on her mind at this very moment. The man that Clare wanted to meet, to thank and to hold and to owe her entire life too.

'Miss Allmore, we need to ask you some questions.'

Clare looked at the woman and the man who was now sat on the two chairs on the side of her bed, they had introduced themselves about twenty minutes ago. Sarah and Gil Grissom.  
She had to be honest, Clare thought, she would neither remember or use their names ever so knowing them was just a waste of time.

'Clare? Is that alright?'  
The woman irratated her more than Grissom did, she decided. The woman was sympathetic, and sympathy and pity was two things Clare didnt want. She hated the very idea of people she didnt even know feeling sorry for her because of what happened. It was nobody's fault but her own, so why did everyone apologise?

The only thing that seemed to come out of her mouth was screaming, or shrieks or sentences that didnt make sense. Even to herself she couldnt familiarize herself with any of the incoherent sentences she was saying.

Sarah and Grissom were getting agitated, she could tell. They were fidgeting and shifting their weight, but she just didn't feel like talking. She wanted to meet the man who saved her.  
Getting nowhere in the tension filled silence, Clare looked up at Sarah and chose her words carefully, 'man who saved me.'

She spoke slowly and Grissom and Sarah couldnt help but compare her to a toddler. The way she was speaking was like she was waiting to be called out for an honest mistake in her words.  
'Greg,' Sarah nodded, nonetheless glad she was talking, 'is the man who saved you.'

Greg, Clare muttered the name a few times to remember it. It didnt sound like a hero name. What was you expecting? Superman? Count Spectacular? A very annoying voice played in her head.

He could be named whatever, Clare concluded, Greg was the one who got her out of the mess. Then Greg was the one that was her hero.

There was new voices outside now and Clare panicked, genuinely convinced it was, him, that was coming to get her again. To bundle her up and throw her down the cellar again and starve her and beat her and make her feel like she was nothing.

But the friendly looking woman who stepped in the doorway was anything other than her abductor. Clare liked the look of this older woman than Sarah.

Catherine looked at the awake victim for the first time, 'well hello. I'm Catherine, and this is Greg.'

It was as if the feeling of seeing daylight for the first time overwhelmed her again and it wasnt hard to notice from the others that Clare was more than anxious to meet him.

'Greg? Greg.' She repeated and Catherine nodded her head and moved aside as the once again familiar face stepped into view. He looked a bit uncomfortable and was looking more at Grissom than at Clare herself.

He didnt want to be here, that was obvious. But his job entailed him to be in situations like this to uncover at much information about the suspect as possible.

'Greg,' everyone looked up at Clare when she said his name and Greg himself looked a little surprised to be addressed so suddenly.  
Sarah looked interested though and Grissom was watching them both. Greg looked confused and looked to his colleagues for help. Grissom just smiled, 'I think she likes you.'

An ear shattering scream caused everyone to put their hands on their heads as their ears felt like exploded. Clare was angry. She was being treated like a dog, first afraid and now assuming she liked a complete stranger. This complete stranger however, Clare had noticed was very quite handsome. His browny blonde hair was flat against his head and his deep brown eyes looked tired.

Again, a familiar scene began to unfold in front of Sarah and Grissom as Nurses and Doctors flooded in and sedated her. Before any of the CSI's could protest, Clare was being sent into a deep slumber.

Greg took a breath, that was most definitely weird. Catherine looked frustrated that none of her questions had been answered and made that clear as she glared at the medical advisors.  
Sarah walked out with her and Grissom patted Greg on the shoulder, 'what was that all about?'  
Grissom looked at Greg and glancing back at the now sleeping Clare, answered, 'wait until she wakes up. We will ask her a few questions then, just make sure you're around. She seems to like you.'

* * *

_Author Note: This is for Crimescenelover who reviewed. You wanted another chapter, you got it -thumbs up- I need more reviews if you want more chapters. This chapter is basically just the start of Clare's recovery, if you could call it that. Imagine being locked up for three years in the cold and dark and not having a proper meal during that time. It would mess you up._  
_Glad you liked it everyone! 8D_

**~ Noxin**


	4. Progress

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T (pending on future chapters)**  
**Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Author: Noxin**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

Chapter 3

'Can you tell us where you were going when you were-'

'Home.'

Nick cleared his throat, she interuppted him quite rudely in fact but this was probably the only piece of useful information she had given them in days.  
It was obvious she was not understanding how important it was for her to co operate now. Now, more than ever.

Grissom shifted uncomfortably and looked at the CSI who looked a bit dumbfounded now and leaned forward on his blue hospital chair, 'Miss Allmore, can you tell us any specific features?'

Clare brushed a few stray strands of wool from her hospital bed sheets and clutched her head, it hurt. It hurt to remember, to think about him, to think about what he did, to think about the pain and the isolation and the starvation and the terrifying sound of him drunk or angry or just plain 'in the mood to abuse.'

'Please, Miss Allmore, dont hurt yourself.' Grissom told her but she cried out anyway.

Grissom and Nick have been here everyday for the past three days and the only thing they have established is that she was alone when she was taken and that she was on her way home from work. Even though instructed to come with them, Greg had stayed in the office and Grissom had a feeling if he would do as he was told they would have more progress.

Clare let go of her head and shook her head, 'no more.'

Nick stood up and looked at Grissom who looked desperate, 'Miss Allmore please-'

'No more!'

Grissom bowed his head and followed Nick out of the room and the Nurses glared at them, 'excuse me, we cannot allow you to visit her every day. Her mental state is very fragile at the present.'

Grissom nodded and gave Nick a look to continue to the car and he sighed and looked back at the Nurse, 'look ma'am, it is important we get all the info we can on this guy. He may just strike again.'

The Nurse took a breath and was about to protest again, a little more reluctantly though before Grissom continued, 'I understand she is in no condition to go through it again but I have a feeling she would like to talk to someone other than myself.'

* * *

'Miss Allmore?'

Clare was fed up with this mans voice. It was that Gil Grissom man and she didnt like him very much. He continued to press her for more and more answers but it was too painful to remember and recite it all again. Especially to him.

Sighing, she sat up and turned her head to the door, he wasnt alone though. And she smiled.

Greg Sanders stood in the doorway a little awkwardly, after their last encounter Greg hadnt been too pleased to meet this woman again regardless if or if not she wanted to see him.

'You know my co worker, Greg.' Grissom jerked his head slightly to his direction and stepped into the room, Clare immediately turned preserved and was ready to knock back any more questions of his. That was until Greg stepped into the room and said, 'Clare Allmore, can we ask you a few questions?'

Something in his voice made Clare realise that he was here to do his job and he want actually here for her. She liked him, she owed him. She needed him to keep her safe. From him.

'Can you tell us where Rodney is now?'

Clare's world came crashing down. The walls that she had built to keep herself safe mentally were suddenly tumbling. It had been so long to hear his name.  
She couldnt bring herself to say it.

'Rodney.' She said slowly. Testing it. Afraid that if she said it aloud he would appear and take her again and beat her until she died.

'Yes, Rodney Paul, do you know where he is?' Greg asked again.

Clare squinted her eyes and looked out the window like she was asking him in her mind to arrive here now. No, she was looking for something. Anything that could tell her where he was. She didnt know and she knew that their faces would show familiar disappointment when she told them but then she remembered something.

'He worked.'

Grissom and Greg looked at eachother and exchanged looks, Grissom looked mad. How could something like this skip their knowledge? A criminal wanted for tons of brutal murders and attempted robbery and kidnap had a job? And they hadnt known.

Greg stepped closer knowing that finally, they were getting somewhere. 'Can you tell us where?'

Clare looked up at his handsome face. She shook her head, she honestly didnt know and her brain couldnt comprehend any information that could give her a hint. 'No, sorry.' She was genuinely sorry. For him when his face fell and then he smiled covering it.

Grissom stood up and tapped Greg on the shoulder, 'thank you Miss Allmore, you have gave us plenty of information. Would it be okay to come back tomorrow?'

She looked up at Greg who was walking out of the room with Grissom and waited until he turned back to face her, she nodded her head at him, 'will you come?'

Greg looked puzzled but after earning a glare from Grissom, he nodded. Clare smiled slowly, 'I need to thank you so much.'

He smiled a little but brushed it off, 'its part of the job.'

And then they left after Grissom said thank you and Clare was bombarded with the loneliness and the ache in her head and the constant worry.

* * *

_**Author Note: A very short chapter and I apologise but I needed to get this up. I also only did this chapter because I am getting Favourie Story Alerts and Author Alerts but in the future,**_  
_**I need reviews. I am getting the idea that you like it, I need feedback. Keep in mind again, if I get no reviews, you will get no chapters. Just a simple, 'it it good,' or 'it is bad,' will do.**_  
_**Thank you and I will also be uploading a Gossip Girl story with a Nate/OC. I need your opinions on that so, let me know.**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	5. Smile

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T**  
** Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Author: Noxin**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

Chapter 4

Clare felt she wasnt making any progress whatsoever. But the CSI's could disagree. She was helping them a lot but she seemed only comfortable when Greg was around. It wasnt so much that she fancied him, but the sheer thought that he was around was a huge comfort for her.

The Nurses had told them that she likes to talk about him and Greg himself couldnt help but feel extremely awkward.

It was his job, he kept telling himself and her, but he had a feeling she felt a lot more towards him than that.

'Miss Allmore, you are being discharged tomorrow. Do you have somewhere you can stay?'

Clare hadnt thought about going home. It had been two weeks and Grissom and the CSI's have come to visit every day. Albeit, it was just for information but Clare couldnt deny that she wasnt pleased with the attention and the company, especially when Greg was around.

'I have a home.' She said in monotone. She wasnt in the mood to talk about leaving somewhere safe and returning to live somewhere alone. She hadnt been home in years and now that she had a chance to, she suddenly didnt want to.

He might be there. Waiting. Clare had to remind herself that he didnt actually know where she lived, but when she had been taken it was so close to home that she wasnt sure she could be safe anywhere, except here.

'Are you alright going back home, Clare?'

Catherine had become a regular visitor and Greg and herself had come into first name basis now. Looking up, Clare nodded but she wasnt convincing anyone.

'It's okay.' Grissom said to her standing up, 'it is perfectly understandable that you are scared. But we will find this guy. We just need some help.'

'I cant help you.' Clare stated shaking her head and looking up at him desperately, 'I am so sorry. But I just cant.'

Catherine looked at Grissom who was losing hope, 'You can stay with me, okay? I have a spare room, and that way you can always tell me if you remember something.'

Clare was grateful and by the look on Grissom's face, so was he. But she wasnt sure if accepting to stay with a CSI who she suspected didnt exactly care about her but the information that she might remember was a good thing.

Staying silent though, she brought her knees to her chest and Catherine was about to say something else until Greg walked in.

To say that a huge tension had been lifted from the room was an understatement, Clare herself, felt suddenly lifted to see him. 'Greg.'

He nodded to her in acknowledgment before turning to Grissom, 'Sarah and Nick have gone back to the crime scene, they wanted to know if it was okay with you.'  
Grissom nodded and then stood up, 'I will go too.'

Catherine and Greg stood there awkwardly and Clare was looking out the window, she didnt feel lifted anymore. He doesnt like you, she told herself, it is just a job to him.

'So, how you doing?' Greg asked her to be polite. He didnt exactly dislike the woman but it was weird to be someone's saviour. He had never saved anyone himself before.  
Unless sorting out numerous DNA samples and participating in catching a killer counts as saving someone, but to haul someone out of a cellar where they have been kept for three years was something entirely different.

'Better.'

'She is actually thinking of staying with me for a while, until Rodney is caught.' Catherine said. Clare flinched at his voice, and the only person who saw it was Greg.  
'Right, so, um, are you going to?' He asked her, eyeing her carefully as she turned to face him. She was pretty he couldnt deny that. Her dark brown hair was less messy and although it needed a cut, it looked healthy. Her face was no longer dirty and her eyes, no matter how haunted they looked, shone when she looked at him.

She shrugged, 'you people just dont understand, do you?'  
Catherine and Greg exchanged a look and turned back to her, she was glaring at them. 'When someone tells you they dont remember, that in no way possible they can help you, do you just continue like this?'

The CSI's fell silent and Greg cleared his throat about to say something but Catheirne beat him to it, 'honey, you may think that right now. But as soon as you start living your life again and seeing things, something in your head might trigger.'

Clare sighed and took a much needed deep breath before saying, 'fine. Okay, I will stay with you. But it wont do any good.'

With a triumphant smile, Catherine looked at Greg who was looking carefully at Clare, she was facing the window again and he studied her. Really studied her,  
she looked fragile. Like, a proper china doll. She moved like at any moment, she would crack herself until millions of pieces. 'Clare?'

Her name from his lips gave her tingles and she looked at him.  
'You will be okay.'

If only he knew how those four words made her world, suddenly begin to rebuild. The walls that crashed began to find its way back to eachother and for ages, she genuinely smiled at him.  
And he genuinely smiled at her back.  
If only she knew that today alone she was making progress, she had the longest conversation today since she had arrived. And that, the CSI's considered was a huge step forward.

* * *

_**Another really short chapter, but Clare was just knocking on my head wanting to get out and a dream I had last night inspired this one. So, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers.**_  
_**Thank you so much to everyone, and you all deserve a really good story so I hope I can give you that while I write this. You are all beautiful people.**_  
_**Okay, so sorry about how short this is, I am actually writing the next chapter and have been for the past week but my characters dont seem to want to co operate until I got this out. It was eating at me. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**~ Noxin**_


	6. Shaking

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
**Rating: T**  
**Pairing: Greg/OC**  
**Author: Noxin**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

_Author Note: First things first; I need to give a HUGE thank you to Mairenn. I don't ( LOL) think I could have better feedback/criticism without being nasty. So thank you so much._  
_And another big thank you to all who read and review this. It means a lot. God bless, Noxin._

* * *

Clare didn't know what she was expecting when she walked into Catherines home the next day.

The sun was slowly but surely leaking through the spaces in the grey blinds that covered the downstairs windows. It was early afternoon and it had been only an hour since she had been discharged.

To say she was in desperate need for a shower, some not so much hospital food and a much needed dose of Daytime TV would be an understatement.

It wasn't surprising to Catherine that she had no belongings, and her parents couldn't be contacted since Clare herself didn't know where they were. Her family home address was on her permanent file but Clare had been adamant that she was okay to buy some more clothes, once she got a stable job that is.

'Speaking of,' Catherine said, 'what were you thinking of doing about work?'  
She was crossing the lounge to reach the blinds and pulling them up she let the sunlight flood in. Clare didn't squint at all. She wasn't used to so much exposure to the sun so she was in no hurry to hide from it any time soon.

Hovering in the hallway, Clare looked around not bothering to answer her. The hall wasn't big at all, there were pictures on the wall of Catherine herself with a young girl who she assumed was her daughter.  
More photographs followed of her daughter ranging from around the age of five and the last picture looked around nine. 'She's beautiful.'

Catherine walked back into the hall and observed the hall pictures herself before smiling appreciatively, 'thank you. She will be home from school soon, you can meet her.'

Clare didn't say anything else and Catherine didn't seem to mind as she walked up a few steps and turned back around, 'you coming?'

The spare room was nothing more than a neatly pressed bed and a few drawers and Catherine hurriedly said, 'we can put more things in here to give it a bit more umph.'  
She chuckled attempting to make the woman lighten up a little but she kept stern but smiled a little and said a polite 'thank you' anyway.

A sharp beeping interuppted the silence and Catherine was quick to check her pager and turn it off without the sound becoming a constant annoyance. Clare turned around briefly and felt like she needed to say something. Her expression was frustrated and then she blurted, 'I am not staying here, we don't need to put anything in here.'

Catherine looked slightly alarmed for a moment before placing a hesitant hand on Clare's shoulder which she glared at but Catherine didn't remove it and told her, 'you can stay here until whenever you like. When it comes down to it, honey. You are the only lead in this investigation.'

'I don't want to be.' Clare muttered and for some reason, the older woman noticed that the sentence made her look incredibly vulnerable.  
'I know,' Catherine said, removing her hand and glancing at the door, 'look, I have to go. But you can come with me by the office, I just need to arrange a baby sitter for Hannah.'

Clare felt like a burden more than ever and decided she in fact, was the one being baby sitted, but for the moment, she didn't mind it.

* * *

'I cannot believe this guy got away with it.' Warrick said shuffling the papers.

Sarah was intently looking at some and throwing away others before she replied, 'I know. So, do we have any leads on who the other guy might be?'

At that moment, Nick walked in followed by Greg who was holding something, they were both grinning like little school children, 'Kyle Moon, charged with attempted murder of 67 year old Darla Blake.'

Sarah took the paper away and studied it, 'so this guy took the wrath?'  
Greg made a face, 'not exactly. It says here that Kyle _and_ Rodney were involved in the attempted murder.'

'Maybe Mr Paul just had a better lawyer, huh.' Nick said jokingly.

Warrick put a pen in his mouth to occupy his hands with the file instead and decided to put some input in, 'so we have someone who was involved in an attempted murder with Rodney Paul in jail.'

The CSI's looked at him like his input was absolutely irrelevant. Warrick continued, 'why don't we pay him a visit then?'

'Morning guys,' Catherine strode in disrupting the entire seriousness of the room, 'look, Gil needed me so I need you guy to occupy Clare for a little. That alright?'

Everyone looked at one another and it wasn't just Clare who was a foot behind her that noticed the choice of words Catherine made to indicate maybe she was a child or some little puppy that would just interuppt anything serious.

Before anyone could correct her or inform her though, Nick jumped into action into saying, 'yes, of course.'

Catherine beamed and walked off giving Clare a reassuring pat on the shoulder before turning the corner towards Grissom's office.

'So, Clare, how are you doing?' Nick asked politely. Warrick and Sarah were quick to remove the files and pictures of Rodney and Kyle away from sight and stuffed them into the surrounding drawers.

Clare shrugged and took a small step into the room, it was shiny. That was really all she could comprehend from it, the size of the shiny table occupied most of the room and the rest of it was taken up with metal shelves and drawers. A few blue chairs were present and one was empty. Taking it before one of the CSI's could, Clare made herself comfortable.

'So, how is staying with Catherine going?' Greg asked and she smiled a little when she looked up at him. 'I have only been there for about an hour. But so far, it is okay,' she turned her attention to the rest of the group and added, 'but I still don't have any more new information for you.'

At first, Clare was sorry that she couldn't help in any way. And after a complee refusal to know anything more, she assumed they would give up and leave. Only, evidently, they hadn't and didn't plan to for a while.

'Clare, you mind if we ask you something?' Sarah asked hesitantly.

She turned to address the woman and gave her a cold look, 'what?'

'How many people...' She trailed off wondering how she could say it without hurting the woman or forcing her to remember the horrific things down there.

'How many people?'

'What she means to say is,' Nick interuppted and Clare's hazel eyes met his in the same look, 'was there only Mr Paul present in the house?'

To think it was easy was a mistake, Clare thought as she processed his words. She knew that trying to remember back to what happened was extremely difficult, and it was pure agony.

Clare was taking ragged breaths and the CSI's all looked alarmed. 'Clare, are you okay?' Warrick asked.

She felt pain inside, her stomach clenching around itself and her heart in her throat. Like the kind of feeling you get when you are preparing for a massive speech and then suddenly someone tells you you're up before anything coherent could actually be practised.

Resisting the urge to clutch her head and cry out, Clare just sat there and stared at her lap trying to control her breathing. One breath, two breath, three breath.

After a few minutes, Greg approached her and put his hand on her shoulder, a tingle ran thoughour her spine and Clare looked up into his brown eyes. She wasn't happy with him touching her right now,  
because she couldn't help but imagine it was HIS hand gripping her. The hand from her nightmare attempting to drag her back into her own torture once again.

But Greg crouched to her level and stared at her. His lips were moving, she noticed. Snapping back into reality just as quick as it had become disoriented, she caught his words.

'Clare? Are you alright? Clare?'

'Yeah.' She said quietly.

Sarah seemed relieved and took the hand off her chest, gave Clare a small smile and said, 'hey, how about we get some air?'

'Go outside?' Nick asked.

'Yes,' Sarah said coldly, 'it's where people go when they want to get some fresh air and to leave the intollerable heat and tension somewhere.'

She didn't catch herself before she said it and Clare was upset, 'I am causing tension?'  
Only then, she noticed she wasn't upset. She was offended and angry, 'you would think that after someone is trying to force information out of you, you wouldn't cause just a little bit of awkwardness?'

Warrick attempted to say something but she cut him off, 'I don't think I should come outside since I may infect the air.'

'Hey.'

Clare looked down at the one person who she felt more close to than any of these people. Greg gave her a sympathetic look, 'how about we go outside?'

The CSI's seemed confused but when Clare nodded and stood up without question they figured they may be better off if she left with Greg anyway.

'Hey Sar,' Nick caught the womans attention and grinned, 'are _you_ okay?'

She narrowed her brown eyes and scoffed, 'shut up Nick.'

* * *

'It's nice here. Crowded, but nice.'  
Taking another deep breath of the air, Clare looked over at Greg who nodded and said, 'yeah. But you know, sometimes it can just be about three people in total here at a time.'

Clare was disappointed, she was sad that she couldn't have came to the office then. It's not that she had a problem with people, but she was forever worrying if she would see his face somewhere again.

They were stood, leaning against the brick wall of the office gazing over the car park. There were lots of cars, all worth a lot and in a ray of colours that reminded Clare of a rainbow. Wow,  
she hadn't seen a rainbow for years.

'There you are.'

A voice caused them both to look round and the automatic doors opened revealing Hodges. He was holding a few things and approaching them, or particularly Greg.

And then it was like her nightmare became reality because Clare was shaking. Petrified of the man in front of her. She was breathing fast again and Greg turned towards her, 'Clare?'

Knees wavering and hands sweaty, eyes glued to the geeky looking man who was now about a foot away from Greg and looking at her very confused, Clare screamed.

A piercing scream that echoed around the parking lot and caused all of the surrounding people to cover their ears. A few people looked over but Clare wasn't bothered.

'Clare!' Catherine cried as her along with Grissom and the rest of the CSI's came rushing out.

'It's him!' Clare shrieked, shaking finger pointed at Hodges. 'It's him!'

Everyone was looking at her and Greg tried to walk over to her to calm her down, Hodges looked extremely uncomfortable and looked at Grissom who was looking at the panicking woman.

'No, don't touch me!' She flinched away from Greg's touch and cowered to the floor, 'please! Get him away! It's him!'

'Who?' Greg asked her frustrated. She was absolutely exhaused with her at the moment.

'Rodney!' And everyone, including Greg himself, was shocked to see actual tears running down her cheeks, 'Rodney Paul!'


	7. Crazy

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T**  
** Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Author: Noxin**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

Chapter 6

'So, let's get this straight, you think Hodges here-'  
'Rodney.' Clare interuppted Grissom and shot her a look.

'Rodney,' He corrected, 'is the man that kidnapped you and beat you and-'

'Yes! Yes! Yes! He is!' Clare cried. She looked up at Greg but his face made her feel worse, his expression was like every other CSI's in the room, disbelief.  
'Look Clare,' she glared at Nick who was attempting to shine some light on the situation. They were sat in Grissom's office and he took a step in from his previous position hovering by the door. 'I think you are in shock. And seeing someone new just triggered it.'

Hodges was asked to go back to the lab after Clare's outburst and it was safe to say he felt pretty bad about himself for making the victim panic like that. Clare leaned forward on the chair and put her head in her hands. It was quiet and the constant silence was pressing down on each of them.

'Please?' Clare looked at Catherine, 'can we go now?'

The older woman's heart felt like it was being crushed and she nodded before jerking her head in the direction of the door. 'Let's go.'

When the two women left, Grissom sighed. 'Where is he?'

'In the lab, I sent him back there.' Nick explained briefly. 'Why do you think she is accusing him?'  
'What if she isn't?' Sarah asked. Everyone knew when it came to Womens Rights Sarah was most sensitive.

'Sarah, Hodges isn't Rodney. They don't even look alike.' Grissom said sharply. Sarah was quiet but her face was still consorted. She was frustrated and I think Clare was taking her toll on everyone. Greg shoved his hands in his pockets and had an idea, 'what if she doesn't think Hodges is actually Rodney. What if he is someone she is confusing him for?'

'What do you mean?' Warrick asked crossing his arms.  
'I mean, we,' he held his hands out in front of him, 'can say that Hodges is most definitely not Rodney. But what if, because Clare hasn't fully got over it. Her brain is instantly saying that this guy is the person she has learned to be afraid of for three years.'

'This isn't making any sense.' Sarah said but Grissom was thinking. And everyone knew the face he made when he was getting something.  
'You on to something Grissom?' Nick asked him and Grissom seemed to snap out of his trance before saying, 'not right now.'  
He turned his attention to Greg, 'she seems close to you. Think you could get some more information on this out of her?'

Greg looked confused and awkward to be singled out, 'no disrespect Sir but-'  
'Perfect,' Grissom said not bothering to let him finish and then he stood up and walked out of the room. Clare was certainly a character, he thought to himself.

* * *

'Will you tell me why you think Hodges is Rodney?' Catherine asked once they were home. They were sat in the dimly lit lounge and Hannah was told to go straight upstairs without any introductions to their new guest.

'He _is_ Rodney.' Clare said with such vulnerability Catherine was surprised, 'please, believe me.'  
Catherine didn't know what to say and the knock on the door she was surprisingly thankful for. 'I'll just get that.'

Clare watched her go and put her head in her hands, she was sure it was him. It looked exactly like him, it made sense. But why? Why can't they just recognise him and arrest him and save her from all the things he might do to her?  
There was muffled voices before Clare heard footsteps, 'hey Clare.'

She looked up at Greg and smiled, 'Greg.'  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at Catherine who walked past him and back to the sofa where Clare was sitting, 'so, you're okay?'  
She couldn't help the glare she shot at the older woman next to her but nodded and said, 'yeah. But no.'

Greg was positive that Hodges wasn't Rodney, he saw the pictures they had back at the office. They looked nothing alike and thinking about it, Greg himself wanted to know how Clare got the idea that their lab technician is a mass serial killer. 'You wanna take a walk with me?'

Catherine looked at Greg and cleared her throat, 'um, Greg, I don't think that's a good idea right now.'  
Clare looked at Greg and grinned, 'yeah.'  
Greg looked at the uneasy look on Catherine's face, 'it's okay. Grissom's idea.'

Standing up, Clare walked towards Greg who turned and let themselves out. Catherine's house was located on the calm side of Vegas and there was a path that led to a park across the street.  
'So,' he began. Clare walked slowly but kept her pace with Greg as they walked. It was uncomfortable but they both felt relaxed. Like, even through the awkwardness, it was something they both needed if it only lasted a few moments.  
'So?' Clare looked at him. His hair was in disarray and she realised that most of the staff at the CSI office had rather 'rough' appearances like they didn't get enough sleep or something.  
His hair was a mix of blonde, dark brown and light brown and it made her smile that even though the grim expression he wore on his face right now, there was still a little bit of youth in him. A little bit of fun.

'Can I ask you something?' Clare's stride didn't falter nor did her calm face like it usually would if someone else asked that question, 'okay.'  
'Can you tell me why Rodney would be working at a crime lab? And be providing important information to help in the investigation against himself?'

This time, Clare did stop. And Greg paused also, turning to face her. She was looking at the ground and seemed to think of something. Her hair blowing in the soft breeze and Greg waited patiently until her eyes lifted to meet his. In them, he saw something else. Like... confusion. All he was used to seeing was anger or sadness.

Puzzled, Clare thought about his question. Why would he be working in an investigation against himself? Or was he lying? Hiding evidence to keep himself hidden.  
'He is hiding.' She said finally and Greg stepped closer to her to hear her better.

'He's hiding.' She repeated and Greg looked around frustrated, 'you still honestly believe that a respected member of our forencsics lab techinician is a criminal?'  
Clare was surprised he lost his temper. She knew what she saw today. 'I know it sounds crazy-'

'You're right.' Greg said not realizing his words at all. '_You're_ crazy. Hodges knows what he is doing, alright? And when we find this guy, I'll put them next to eachother. To prove to you that you're so crazy.'  
The words were floating through the air before reaching his ears and it wasn't until he had finished his sentence and saw the look of complete desperation of this womans face that he realized he had gone too far.

'I'm sorry.' She whimpered and then turned around and walked back to the house, letting herself in and closing it behind her.

* * *

'You _yelled_ at her?' Warrick asked disbelief in his voice.  
Greg looked at him guiltily and Nick was chuckling, 'Grissom gave you probably the most important job and you yell at the victim.'

'Alright, I get it, okay?' Greg said standing up and walking out the room tired of them having to remind him how his job was on the line once Grissom found out that Greg yelled at the most important person in this case.

'What's up with him?' Sarah asked walking into the room. Nick stopped laughing and shook his head, 'I think Greggo is losing his funny side. This on the field stuff seems to be eating at him.'  
Sarah nodded and showed them some papers, 'I traced some DNA found inside the house. We can be safe to say that it doesn't belong to Hodges,' Warrick and Nick shot her a look like she was even crazy to suggest that it might have even been him, 'I know, I know, but there was no match.'

'No match?' Warrick asked.  
'None, which means this guy is either not on our database or our computer is faulty.' Sarah said, she already knew the answer and Nick raised his eyebrows. 'So this guy isn't from Las Vegas?'

Sarah bit her lip and thought about it, 'well, he could be from here. It just means that his permanent records aren't on our database. Which means two things, either he hasn't claimed any insurance, bought anything with debit cards, been in debt and been living independently, or-'  
'Or this guy has removed it from the record datebase.' Nick finished for her.

Warrick sighed, 'which means this guy is on the police force.'

* * *

_Author Note: Whoa, I know this chapter is short. And kinda crappy. I redid this whole thing around five times which is why it took so long to get up here. I wasn't happy with any of them and decided to go with the best one, which was like the fourth attempt. I was watching CSI during this and kept pausing every time Greg was on the screen -squeals- sorry. =(_  
_Thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate and love you all. Remember, more reviews means faster uploads. The next chapter is drafted but again, I think I might re-do it._  
_Sorry guys._

_~ Noxin_


	8. Sorry

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T**  
** Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Author: Noxin**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

Chapter 7

'Good Morning.'  
Catherine's chipper attitude in the morning was something Clare could get used to. Waking up to the sun bathing her face and bed sheets was another thing.

'Morning,' she answered quietly. Catherine sat there fully dressed in work attire and like Clare's previous observation, she still looked a little on the tired side.  
'It's a little after six, Hannah is still sleeping and when she goes to school I - We,' she caught herself quickly. After last time Catherine was little more than hesitant when it came to taking Clare to the office with her, 'have to go to the office.'

Clare nodded and took the seat opposite Catherine and stared out the window beside her. Their garden was pretty much the usual standard garden, but it had been so long she saw a slice of a calm atmosphere. Yesterday, when she was walking with Greg towards the park had been one of the few times she felt calm. But remembering what Greg had said to her brought her out of her stupor of relaxing.

What he said had hurt her a lot, but she understood where he was coming from. She WAS crazy, wasn't she? She was accusing someone who wasn't Rodney, as well Rodney.  
But when she saw him, everything seemed to overwhelm her and then she saw Rodney's face and all the memories came rushing back and pressed on her skull.  
It wasn't until Catherine touched her hand that she realized she was breathing heavy and now, she actually felt quick sick.

'Clare, are you okay?'

Catherines light blue eyes were genuinely concerned but Clare just stood up quickly. 'I am going to get dressed.'  
She watched the younger woman go and took a breath. She was frustrated, she didn't regret inviting Clare into her home and she needed to find out what went down between her and Greg because it seemed she was only making progress when he was around.

Clare passed Hannah's room quietly. Last night was the first time she was properly introduced, she reminded her in so many ways of Catherine but there was a small mystery to her. She was quite shy and wasn't entirely comfortably with expressing her feelings, Clare was positive she knew Catherine well enough to know that that personality side of Hannah came from more than likely her Dad.

Clothes was limited in Clare's case. She only had a few items that the CSI office had given her, even though she had told both herself and Catherine that she would get job they both knew she wouldn't. Just not yet anyway.

Taking her time getting dressed, Clare decided against going back downstairs. Instead, she sat on her unmade guest bed and looked around the empty room. She refused everytime Catherine would suggest something to 'bright it up a bit.' She was adamant that soon enough, they would get bored with her being a complete nuisance.

Clare wasn't sure if she would be sad when the CSI sent her on her way. She was sure that she would miss... Well, would she?  
Yes, she told herself. You will miss him because no matter what he said to you yesterday, he is still the only person you want to talk to, isn't he? Clare asked herself and she already knew the answer.

There was shuffling in the next room and thumping footsteps on the landing before someone trudged downstairs. Clare smiled inwardly, Hannah reminded her of herself when she was that age. Having to get up for school and being so grumpy and tired but as soon as friends were around, the smile would show and the party would begin. Or something like that anyway.

Clare hadn't kept any of her friends from childhood. There was only a few she could actually consider as 'friends,' and only one she considered as a 'true friend.'  
She had been turning fifteen when she met Taryn Blair at her High School. But when they were 18 and High School ended, their promises of being friends forever ended and they went their seperate ways never seeing eachother again. Clare wasn't mad at Taryn for not keeping touch since she was partly to blame too.

She wondered what friends Hannah had and went downstairs to find Catherine and Hannah sitting at the table. Hannah was hovered over a bowl of cereal and smiled a little when Clare walked in. 'Morning Clare.'

She shot her a smile and then sat at the table too. Hannah looked at her Mom just as the awkward tension was sidling its way into their atmosphere.

'So, what are you doing today Hannah?' Catherine asked trying to remove the tension and taking an interest in her daughter instead.  
Hannah shrugged and put her spoon down in her bowl, 'I don't know. Ms Wart said she wants us to finish our pictures.'

'Ms Wart?' Clare asked confused. She couldn't picture someone called Ms Wart becoming a teacher since they would be open to the childrens teasing remarks.  
Hannah laughed and grinned, 'yeah. Me and Molly call her that because her face has this massive-'  
'Hannah,' Catherine scolded, 'be nice to your teacher please.'

Hannah didn't speak again and finished her breakfast in silence before going back upstairs to get changed. Catherine grabbed her keys and stood up, 'you're ready to go?'  
Nodding, Clare joined her in the hallway and they waited in uncomfortable silence for Hannah to get changed.

After dropping Hannah at her school, Catherine drove to the office. 'So, are you okay with seeing Greg, I heard you had a little misunderstanding.'  
Clare became embaressed, 'yeah, I mean no. I mean, I am okay.' Catherine didn't press her anymore than that about that issue but decided to ask her more about the Hodges situation.  
'So, Hodges is going to be there too.'  
Catherine was surprised when she didn't interuppt and make her correct herself by saying 'Rodney.' 'You okay with that?'  
'I think- I know I made a mistake.'

Catherine had to keep herself in check and not just pull the car over and yell at her for causing such a commotion and now only just realizing it was a complete mistake.  
'I'm sorry.' Clare muttered and all of Catherine's negative feelings vanished as she glanced at the younger woman. Her head leaning against the window and her mouth in a frown. She felt utter sympathy and looking back to the road, put her hand on hers and said, 'it's okay.'

It's a shame Clare wanted a certain someone else to do that. She would believe it a lot more.

* * *

'She just said it was a mistake.' Grissom stared at his colleague, 'she just said it was a mistake? That's it?'

Catherine sighed and took another sip from her coffee, 'she said sorry.'  
Greg felt awkward and felt the need to go apologise, 'where is she now?'

Catherine looked over at him and shrugged, 'since mostly everyone here seems to be avoiding her, I have no clue. I left her in my office.'  
Greg stood up and shot them a look as if to say, 'don't ask.'  
'Whether she is there now though I don't know.' Catherine told him before he walked out the room in search for his crazy Clare.

Clare sat at Catherines desk unsure where to move and what to touch. Everything was a mess, but it was the kind of mess that was organised. Like a teenagers bedroom, you go to clean it because it is so messy but then when you do, they moan about how it was their mess and in that mess, they knew exactly where everything was.  
That was what this office was like.

Papers, pens and more stationary things littered the table and piles and piles of files and records on top of that. A computer left on standby was a little to the right.  
Clare dare not touch it. She liked Catherine to a certain extent, she respected her. However, she would be lying if she said she didn't annoy her. All the interrogation was a bit unnerving sometimes but she invited her into her home and for that, Clare liked her. And touching something private of hers would be disrespecting her and possibly risking a kicking out.

'Hey.'  
Glancing at the doorway, startled someone had spoken, Clare looked upon Greg. And a moment of deja vu flooded over her. The way he was standing in the doorway,  
the light from the halls behind him, Clare remembered when he had saved her. Been her hero. And no matter how much she remembered that day, she couldn't think of anything bad because of the way he was looking at her right now.

'Uh, hey.'  
Greg shifted from one foot to the other and then walked in. Clare was sat behind the desk and Greg took a seat on the blue armchair opposite her. 'I'm so sorry.'

Clare knew what he was apologising for but she wasn't awfully sure why. What he had said had partial truth in it. A simple conversation from him, she decided, would have been sorry enough.

'Sorry for yelling at you.' Greg ellaborated even though he wasn't really asked.  
Clare smiled at him and said, 'it's alright. I understand what I said must've really been a shock.' Her smile faded, 'but seeing him, something just flashed.'

In a sudden and uncharacteristic movement, Clare reached across the table and took Gregs hand, he didn't flinch nor move away, just looked deep into her worried eyes and listened carefully as she said, 'but I have seen him before.'

* * *

_Author Note: So, I on my way to an event called Electric December, if you don't know what it is, it's a black tie Media event of hand selected films sent in all across Europe._  
_Wish me luck. So, this originally was edited by myself and my beta, Mairenn but after sending her the almost finished draft, I didn't get it back and most of you were getting impatient._  
_So, here it is. Review! _

_~ Noxin_


	9. Shock

**Title: Your Love Makes My Heart Skip Beats**  
** Rating: T**  
** Pairing: Greg/OC**  
** Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Greg or any of the cast members I am yet to mention in chapters. I do, however, own Clare Allmore and Rodney Paul.**

**Chapter 8**

Clare knew before they even finished it was bad news. 'You haven't found him yet, have you?'

Nick sighed and Sarah stepped in, 'we will.'  
Clare was sat in the lounge of Catherine's house. It had been another long week of false address' and fake leads. Clare wasn't bothered but she was slightly angsty about the news that came next.

'But we know he has been looking for you.'  
Greg was stood in the doorway and when Clare looked at him, an emotion she couldn't recognise fluttered over his face. It was only for a minute before he looked calm again.  
That was the expression of everyone in the room. Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Sarah and Catherine. And Greg of course who had become a frequent visitor this week.

'He's been looking for me?' Clare asked pertrified.  
'Yes,' Catherine said sitting down beside her and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Clare no longer glared or flinched at human contact. And Catherine's comforting nature had taken it's toll on Clare.

'He has been calling hospitals and asking for you.'

Clare didn't look at Catherine as she finished, and instead, fixed her hard gaze at the floor. 'This is insane. He can't be looking for me. This is the part in the movie where I get away and he gets caught.'  
Warrick grimaced. Again, she knew what he was going to say and held her hand up to stop him. 'I know, I know. Life's not a movie. But I wish it was.'

'Clare, he still doesn't know where you are.' Nick shone some light hoping to make it a little better but Clare still frowned.  
'That's right,' Sarah said joining in making Clare feel frustrated that they wouldn't just leave it alone, 'but we will find him. We need you to remember anything.'  
Catherine shot a look at her colleague but Sarah missed it since Clare's eyes had angry daggers protruding from them, 'I told you,' she said slowly and raged, 'I have no more information!'

Everyone in the room was silent and Clare took a careful breath before letting it out again. Turning her face towards Sarah again, she was surprised to see her outburst didn't seem to phase the CSI.

Sarah stood there, waiting. She knew that Clare was still pretty tender when having to remember the events but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try aynyway. However, before she could say anything more, Clare spoke.

'He's going to find me, isn't he?'

In a shock movement and to everyone's surprise Greg crossed the room and knelt in front of Clare so he was at eye level with her.  
Catherine watched in utter puzzlement as he took her hands and breathed comfortingly, 'no. I won't let him.' Then it was as if he seemed to notice everyone else and clearing his throat, added, '_we_ won't let him.'

Nick shared a look with Catherine before placing a hand on Greg's shoulder. Backing away, Greg watched as Clare's face broke into a smile. He wasn't sure what came over him to feel he needed to do that. But whatever she felt, it worked. She was smiling and for that moment,  
she wasn't worried anything else but herself and Greg.

The CSI's shuffled out after a while and Catherine felt it was the time to talk with Clare. 'So, you and Greg?'

Clare was surprised at the question and felt herself growing hot. She was blushing and turning her head away, she stood from the couch, 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Sure you do.' Catherine said, it wasn't angry but it was rather accusingly. Clare now felt embaressed, was Catherine a cougar or something?  
Did she have something for Greg?

'Erm,' Clare tucked her hair behind her ear and began walking to the stairs. 'No wait.' Catherine called stopping her. Realizing she had maybe been a little harsh, she stood from the sofa and crossed the room to the younger woman. 'It's just, I have never seen him do that before. It was a little startling. Are you alright?'

Clare was burning up and felt very lightheaded. Like the time she had seen Hodges, she felt sick and a weird familiar feeling overwhelmed her.  
Dropping to the floor, she felt hands on her shoulders, heard her name from a woman's lips but she couldn't actually. Feel. And then it was all coming back.

Something the CSI's have been wanting for a while..

Information.

* * *

_Hello guys! Been a long time hasn't it? Sorry about the long wait for this chapter and the shortness of it.. I was watching 300 while writing this and then it kinda took it's toll on me when I started balling at the end. I have decided to make Greg and Clare a little more intimate since even I am tired of writing this awkward relationship crap. I want them to get some lovin'. =D Rate and Review and let me know what you think.. Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night! That is how it goes right?_

_Wishing you all a very merry Christmas.. Hope you get what you want!_

_ ~Noxin._


End file.
